A new delema
by Candy Hathaway
Summary: This is a continuation of last sacrifice with some twists. Lissa didn't beomce Queen. Lissa and Rose still have a bond. And Jill isn't Lissa'a sister, she's her cousin. Please read and be gentle first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction story but with a few twists **

**Firstly, Lissa didn't become Queen, instead Ariana Szelsky did.**

**Second, Jill isn't Lissa's half-sister. No one ever found out in this story…..well not until later that is XD **

**Thirdly, Rose and Lissa didn't lose the bond.**

**And last but not least I do not own VA **

Chapter 1- new beginnings and new problems

I sat up in my bed and yawned. I felt weak and terrible. Days have gone by in which Ariana had become Queen. And for some reason life seemed way too normal. I wondered if this was how it was going to be all the time. If it was then I knew I was going to go mentally insane of lack of action in my life.

I looked to right side of the bed and sighed. He wasn't here…..Dimitri….. He was most likely talking to Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia and Adrian. They were going to be new teachers at St. Vald's. As you guessed Christian and Mia are starting up a new program where only the element fire and water will train to defend themselves. And also Lissa and Adrian are going to be able to teach their element. Ariana gave the ok because she knew she could trust them.

So until she found those other for the elements earth and air, well, let's just say they wouldn't be learning how to defend themselves anytime soon. And oh yeah, a new element or well two new elements, were recently discovered.

These elements make up numbers six and seven. They are Death which is the opposite of Spirit. Just like fire is the opposite of water. And then there is the seventh elements, also the weirdest. Its power is to use lightening and have mega-ultra compulsion.

I have talked to Adrian, yes you heard me right, Adrian, and we haven't been able to recognize lightening's and super-ultra compulsions opposite.

I smiled slightly and got out of bed. Taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth I started to get dressed into a pair of dark jeans and a Hollister navy blue top leaving my hair down just the way I liked it.

I exited my room to find Adrian and Mia in deep conversation. "So you're going to be teaching to then huh?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"I think I have gotten better in maturity and I think it is time to settle down and do something with my life rather than waste it." She looked dumbfound but smiled.

"It's great that you think that and are now doing something good with your life." At that moment Eddie came in and plopped next to Mia.

"Hey sis." He commented before petting her head.

"Hey bro." she responded. I couldn't help but stare at this given intake of words. I felt as I should get with my own group and walked away before I said anything.

"Rose!" I picked my head up as I went into the kitchen. Lissa and Christian were making soup. Why? I had no idea.

"Hey, Lissa, why are you making soup? It's early in the morning. I think cereal is a better option even if I prefer my donuts." I told sitting down at the kitchen table still facing her.

She chuckled. "Only you would think it's early in the morning Rose." A new voice said. I turned around to see Christian smirking while walking over to Lissa.

"Well Sparky if I do say so myself," I stated "Which I most profoundly am, then I know that of what you speak of is nonsense. And my dhampir ears cannot take it any longer." I sighed. "Do you guys know were my Russian Jailor is?" I asked them. Christian shook his head and Lissa gave me a quizzical look but then shook her head.

"He's with Hans talking about his assignments." Eddie said stepping into the room. I nodded.

"Thanks Eddie." He gave me a knowing smile before starting a conversation up with Lissa about spirit.

I was just about to walk out of the door to the guest housing at court, when I bumped into rock hard stone. "Watch where you're going!" I yelled at the person who made me fall. He chuckled a little helping me up.

"Sorry about that I'm kind of in a rush." He stated. Finally I looked up. I was met with a pair of light blue eyes. Lighter than Christian yes, defiantly, and had dirty blonde hair. He was like any lanky moroi but looked well built like Christian and Adrian were.

_Why had I felt his body be so rock hard? _A little voice in the back of my head asked. _Ask why it was like that!_ The voice demanded. And so I complied.

"Um….why did your chest feel so rock hard?" I asked. It was the best I could come up with. In reality he was sort of like Adrian and Christian, maybe a mixture of both.

Blue eyes- Christian

Facial feature- Adrian

Hair- both

"I will not answer unless I know your name and back-round." he demanded

"Rose Hathaway." He paled "My mother is Janine Hathaway and my father is Ibraham Mazur. And I think you can figure out my back-round from that" he paled even more this time that I thought that I looked dead white.

"I'm Mason Szelsky. Ariana's son." We shook hands. Mason. It reminded me over Spokane and how my best friend Mason Ashford had died trying to protect me. I nudge that thought away as I didn't want to break down in front of this somewhat stranger.

"You know I don't have all day for you to give me my answer Mason." I said slightly hesitating at his name.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. You see my element is earth and actually pretty good at it. So when you rammed into me-" I cut him off.

"I didn't ram into you. As you said before you were in a rush. So that makes it not my fault." He cracked a smile as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Anyway," he said in a sort of sing-song voice. When I rammed into 'you', I didn't want to get hurt so I put up a protective shield that made my body feel like the ground that way I wouldn't get affected by the impact."

"That's smart. So are you good at your element?" I asked. I wanted to know if maybe he could join us when we went back to St. Vald's.

"As far as I know I'm the best at It." Instincts took over and I smack him behind the head.

"Owww." He complained. "What was that for?"

"You were being too full over yourself and I couldn't take it." I told him giving him an innocent smile. I growled frustrated.

"Well sorry." He spat.

"So can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Would it be too much to ask you if, well since you're so good at your element and all that you come to St. Vald's and teach your element for defense instead of not using any good reason for it." He registered what I had just said.

"ok."

"Ok?" I resaid.

"Yes. I will go with you there to that school to teach. Is that better for your understanding?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well since you answered like that you can go to your mother and tell her where you're going. We are leaving tonight at 8 am sharp. Do not be late. Oh and how old are you?" I asked before walking away

"I'm twenty why?" I shrugged

"I don't want Adrian to drink while going there. He's been sober for about almost a month. And I plan to keep it that way." I told him in a deadly tone. He complied and nodded.

"Ivashkov right?"

"Yup"

"Who else is going?" he asked

"_Adrian Ivashkov, Vasilissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, Eddie Castile, Dimitri Belikov, and I, Rosemarie Hathaway." _I said counting off the names with my fingers. 

"So the whole badass group is going?" I smirked

"Is that what we are referred to as now? The badass group." He shrugged. "I like it." I said excitedly. "And where were you headed off to anyway?" I asked

"To meet you guys and ask if I could go." I cracked a smile.

"Of course you were going there." I inferred. "Well let's go back up to introduce you to everyone."

"Sounds good." We went up the way I came and opened the door. No one was there.

"Huh I guess they all went to back. Sorry about that Mason." He shrugged.

"No big deal." He took a look at his watch. "It's five anyway, I should go pack. Meet you at the airstrip at eight."

"Ok see you later." I closed the door to my apartment and sighed. I sat down on the couch for who knows how long.

"Why the long face?" a voice said from behind me. I didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"I just invited someone else to come on and teach with us at St. Vald's. And I know I made the right choice." I heard muffling of footsteps before he came to sit next to me on the couch. His shoulder length hair was still the same and silky as usual. His eyes were those same chocolate brown ones that I seemed to get lost in.

"I have to ask you something." He whispered, I didn't really pay attention. I went for a kiss but was quickly rejected. "No first I want to ask you."

I pouted and folded my arms across his chest. "You are no fun anymore comrade." He chuckled.

"Well I already packed all your things to go to St. Vald's so I think that at least makes me awesome." He stated.

"I say who's awesome in this house comrade and you aren't awesome…." I paused, waiting for his reaction. He had his guardian mask on and looked a little pale. "…I think your amazing!" I said emphasizing the 'amazing' part.

"Thanks Roza." He spoke into my hair as we hugged.

"Now what did you want to ask me?" I encouraged him to go on with what he had wanted to ask me. Instead he pulled me up from the couch and took a deep breath.

He then did something thought in a million years would happen. He got down on one knee and opened a velvet black box. My breath hitched. "Roza, my Roza. From the day I caught you in Portland I knew you were trouble. You seemed so determined to be Lissa's guardian that you would put your life on the line for her even if you were at a weak state. You showed how much you care for the people you love and what risks you would go and take to save them. And that is why I fell in love with you. At school you seemed to be the most dedicated novice I have ever seen and I knew from just watching you that I could never live without you. So today I ask you if you could do me the honor and be my wife."

There was a long pause as I registered what had just happened. Dimitri had just asked me to marry him? I felt a little light headed but shook the feeling off. "Yes." I said in a whisper. "Yes." I said louder. He let out a breath that he'd been holding and slipped the ring on. As he twirled me around in a hug and squealed for joy, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked annoyed that someone ruined the moment.

"Mason now open the door." He demanded.

"Make me!" I snarled at the unopened door. Dimitri looked at me and the door to see if he could put a face on the person I was talking to but seemed as though he couldn't.

He sighed. "Don't make me knock the door down just because you're being arrogant Hathaway."

"Fine." I muttered. I walked over and opened the door to reveal Mason and all his personal belongings. "Come in." I gestured with my hand as if I was some lone house wife. He laughed somewhat and entered.

"Dimitri this is Mason Szelsky, Mason this is Dimitri Belikov." I said using my hands to introduce them. "Now let's go. I cannot wait to get back to school and annoy the crap out of Stan again." I chuckled as I went to go retrieve my things from my room.

**Well tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter 2! **

**Just so things don't get confusing I'll write down the ages of everyone.**

**Dimitri- 25**

**Adrian- 22**

**Mason- 20 **

**Rose, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie- 19**

**Jill-18**

**I don't own VA**

Chapter 2

We arrived on well time at the academy. I sighed. "I missed this place so much."

Christian chuckled. "Yeah sure you did Rose. Maybe the only part you missed was being able to disrespect the teachers and do the opposite of what your told." I snickered.

"How'd you know." I said playfully punching him on the arm. "Well I just hope Stan doesn't come and show us to our rooms. Then I'll have a panic attack." I said clutching my heart as if falling.

"Well then start panicking." Eddie said maybe a bit too loudly.

"And why would I?" I asked. He didn't say anything else. All he did was point behind me. "Well I guess the saying is true then." I said watching Stan make his way over to us.

"And what would that saying be Miss. Hathaway?" he asked standing right next to me.

I glared at him. "That's guardian Hathaway to you Stanny-boy. So if I were you I'd watch what I say before waking up in the morning with no hands." He gulped. Good. "And the saying is true 'speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.'" Everyone broke out laughed their asses off.

"Roza don't you think that was a little mean?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head.

"Let's go girls." I said putting my arms around Lissa and Mia. "You don't mind carrying our luggage do you boys? No? Wonderful we'll be eating in the café if you need us so do us a favor and don't need us." Lissa tsked at me while Mia and I gave each other hi-fives.

"I'm starting to like you more and more every day Rose." We all laughed at that.

"I could say the same for you Mia." I told her as we entered the café. "The chocolate donuts are mine." I said to them. "So don't get any ideas, got it?" it was supposed to be in a harsh tone but judging by the faces they both gave me I could tell that they were highly amused.

"So I hear you and Adrian are a thing." Lissa told Mia as we sat down at a table. She only blushed. BUSTED.

"Yeah Mia tell us how's it going with that?" I asked. Ever since I told Adrian I couldn't be with him because I loved Dimitri and I couldn't stand hurting him anymore, he's been spending a lot of time with Mia.

"I guess you could say we're like you and Christian." She told Lissa. A look of pure disgust came over me.

"Ewwwww!" I screamed. I almost expect students to stare at me like we were back in classes at lunch. But, sadly it was past curfew and there was no one around. "So you go at it like rabbits with him just like they do?" I said pointing to Lissa and also referring to Sparky.

They looked at me with mild amusement in their eyes; well at least Lissa looked like it. Mia on the hand looked as if I had just uncovered some secret that was meant to be kept secret for the rest of eternity.

"Well yes if you must know." Mia said turning deep red.

"And I thought you had something going on with Eddie." I mused. She gave a forced chuckle.

"I was with him but he's more of a brother to me than anything else so that's all we are ever going to be." Both Lissa and I nodded.

"Soon enough both you and Lissa are going to get pregnant. Like I wouldn't be surprised if right now both of you were pregnant." Lissa and Mia gave each other looks and got up. "Don't tell me you guys are going to check right now." I told them sighing.

Before I could say anything else they both ran to the infirmary. I could've easily caught up with them but decided to take my time so I walked there. On my way I saw a girl trying to move a heavy box. I wanted to help so I walked over.

"Hey do you need any help?" I asked the girl. She jumped when she heard me but quickly put a smile on her face. I knew for sure she was a vampire. She had straight dirty-blonde hair and soft green eyes. All in all she looked pretty for a Moroi though I also knew she must work out because she had faint muscle marks on her arms and legs.

"Yeah please." She said she opened the door to her room and I helped her move the box into her room. "Thanks I thought I would've never been able to move it in here."

"No problem, by the way I'm Rose Hathaway." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Jill, Jillian Dragomir." She told me. I froze.

"Dragomir?" I questioned. She nodded.

"I just moved here with my mom from Romania. The last name originates from there. Many people have the last name Dragomir though none of them are vampires like me." I nodded.

"It's your mothers last name right?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No it's my fathers. I never met him though, my mother said he died when I was twelve or something." I nodded.

"So I'll see you around?" I asked. I need to know more information on this girl. For all I know she could be related to Lissa, and that would mean she wasn't the last in her line.

"Yeah, hey are you a teacher?" she asked suddenly. I nodded.

"Yes, I'll be teaching novices. Are you a student?" I asked. She seemed young to me and I didn't want to insult her if she was a student and I called her a teacher.

"No i transferred to be a teacher here to teach my element. But I don't know if I'll be able to keep it up after a while…" she said fading off.

"And why would that be?" I asked

"I just recently got pregnant about a week ago." She stated as if it were nothing. Wow what is it with pregnancy these days? Is it the new trend to get pregnant?

"Well then shouldn't you be with the father of the baby then?"

"You see it was sort of a one night stand. I'll doubt I'll ever see him again to tell him." I nodded.

"I understand but you never know. The best surprises always sneak up on you when you least expect them." We laughed.

"I guess you're right, so I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast before school starts right?" she asked

"Of course you will. See you then." I then walked out and to my room.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

**The next day…**

I woke up early and left Dimitri to sleep and went to wake everyone else up. I know evil right?

"Adrian, Mia, Lissa, Sparky!" I yelled while banging their doors. They had gotten rooms where the doors where right next to each other. Sometimes I found that they were really stupid in doing that.

I heard them get up and smiled walking over to Eddie's and Mason's room. As I walked over there I noticed that Jill was right across from Mason's room so I decided to wake her up to.

After about fifteen minutes all three doors opened to reveal Jill, Mason and Eddie. The moment Jill and Mason looked at each other it was like no one else was in the world but them.

"Eddie." I whispered. He looked just as uncomfortable as I did. "Come on." We swiftly walked away from them, "Meet us in five minutes guys." I yelled across the hall. It didn't seemed like they listened but I wasn't just to go back and interrupt whatever was going on there.

"Rose?" Eddie questioned me name.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm good looking?" oh no I knew where this conversation was going.

"Eddie why do you ask that? Everyone knows you're good looking." I told him reassuringly. He sighed heavily.

"No girl seems to think so."

"Are you talking about Mia?" I asked he shook his head.

"I just can't find that perfect someone like all the rest of you. I feel out of it. I feel as if no one cares enough." He looked down. "I know I shouldn't be complaining though, I'm sorry it's just, no forget I even complained I'm a guardian I shouldn't be worrying about this."

"It's alright I know how you feel. But sometimes you have to let yourself feel. Maybe not having someone might be for the best or maybe you're just not ready and you'll find someone eventually. That much I know for sure." He gave me forced smile before stepping into the café.

We took our seats to find that Mason and Jill were already there. How long did we take?

"_What took you guys so long?" _Lissa asked through the bond

"_Nothing."_

"_Dimitri doesn't look so happy that you took a long time to get here and with Eddie it only makes things worse."_ I mentally sighed.

"_I gave myself to him before we got here. I have the piece of mind right now to tell him off."_

"So where are my donuts? You all know how I get when I got get my donuts in the morning." They all laughed.

"Only you." Jill said clasping her hand onto my shoulder.

"Oh guys this is Jill Dragomir by the way." The table went quiet.

Lissa then left her daze and spoke up. "I'm Lissa Dragomir, wait, I know you. Remember in the summer when we were like 15 we met up at that beach house?" she turned to everyone. "Guys this is my cousin Jill." Everyone gasped.

"I thought you were the last in your line." Adrian said confusingly. He was agreed with all the nods.

"I thought so too but seeing you now." She told Jill. "I remember you and you trip to Romania, but then you actually staid there then I ran off so I forgot."

"I remember." Jill said smiling. "It's been so long Lissa!" they hugged over the table and we were off to teach.

Apparently Jill came to teach the element air. She was good at it so by talking to the Queen, Lissa got permission to be on council, Jill and Lissa are now reunited, and now Jill can teach defensive movements to kids with her element air.

This was turning out to be a really good day if I do say so myself.

"Guardian Hathaway." I turned around to find Stan

"Guardian Alto how may I help you?" I asked snickering as I called him a guardian and his last name. I found it funny because I haven't done that in all my years here at school.

"Here." He said giving me a piece of paper. I took it from him and read,

_Dear Rose, _

_ I hear you've become quiet the Guardian. It's nice to see that I finally have some competition. It'll be nice to finally beat you and be able to take you down but everything will sort itself out all in due time. Have fun with your life as it will only last for so long. Don't look for me, because I can assure you that you won't find me._

_ -R_

"What does this mean? Where did it come from?" I asked Stan. He just shrugged.

"We aren't sure how it got here. All we know is that whoever R is wants you gone. It was also attached to this." He said giving me a silver stake.

"Why would it be attached to-" I froze. This was my stake the first one I ever had. The one that I had lost months ago.

"It's yours isn't it?" He didn't ask he knew it was mine. Hell he was the one who gave it to me.

"The only problem is, is that I don't know anyone whose name starts with the letter R could this be a prank?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"The last time you had that stake you were half way around the world. This is now prank, this is real." I sighed and looked at the letter one more time.

"At least I get the action I was craving for." I told him chuckling a little at my memory. "I'll get on this Guardian Alto thank you." He curtly nodded his head and walked off in the direction he had by.

"Now the only thing left to do" I said to the stake that once belonged to me, "Is to find who sent you." Well back to square one it is. I took out my phone and called the one person I knew wouldn't ever let me down with the knowledge of information

The phone rang four times before the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Syd, I need a favor."

She sighed "What did you do this time?"

**There it is another chapter complete! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been months since I called Sydney. She had no idea what I was talking about when I explained it to her but she said she'd give me a call if anything ever came up. Throughout that time I have been getting morning sickness which drives me insane. Dimitri hasn't noticed but I think I got food poisoning. I promised myself I'd go get myself checked out before the week ends.

I was about to eat a donut when Lissa rudely interrupted by snatching it away from me. "Rose we need to talk to you." Lissa whispered. She didn't want to get the guys attentions but sadly she did. They knew she was off edge by the way her voice sounded and wanted to know what was wrong. "ALONE." She almost but screamed.

All us girls got up from Mia's living room area and walked to her room. After Jill closed and locked the door did they finally decide to speak. "Rose we're scared." Mia said looking down.

"Why?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"We're all pregnant Rose." Lissa said. No duh. "And it's scaring us because we don't know how the guys will react to it." I sighed. Time to knock some sense into them. Even if Jill was new to the group we all cared for her. And truth be told Mason was the child's father. Crazy right?

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" I asked bewildered. "They'll love that you're having they're child. Maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones getting to you guys." They forced a nod.

"Maybe your right." Mia said.

"Maybe?" I scoffed. "Sweetie I know I'm right."

That gave them something to laugh about. "Ok why don't we all just go back downstairs, all go to our own rooms and tell them the news?"

"Yeah ok." Before we left I just had to ask. "How far along are you guys?"

"Two months." Lissa said.

"One month and a half." Mia said.

"Me too." Jill said. I gave her a look.

"Weren't you pregnant in like September?" I asked remembering putting a box in her room and her telling me she's pregnant.

"Miscarriage." Was the only thing she said. I nodded. We all headed back down stairs to find the guys watching sponge bob.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said slapping a hand onto my forehead. "Everyone back to their own rooms now!" I demanded. Nobody questioned me. They all upped and left. "See you later." I told Mia giving her an encouraging smile.

I left their room with both Eddie and Dimitri beside me. "So what now Rose?" Eddie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I kind of feel left out on all the fun the girls are having." I said letting a breath go that I didn't realize I had till now.

"And why is that?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know." I told him. And it was true if I told Dimitri that all the girls were pregnant except me he'd blame himself for not being able to conceive a child with me.

"Come on how hard could it be to say?" Eddie said as we walked outside.

"Really hard."

"Roza you know you could tell us anything right?" Dimitri said. I nodded.

"It's just that I don't want you guys to feel bad for me or yourselves that's all." The both snorted.

"And why would we feel that Rose?" Eddie demanded.

"Because all the girls are pregnant except me…." I whispered.

"What?"

"BECAUSE ALL THE GIRLS ARE PREGNANT EXCEPT ME! IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH!" both men paled at my words and I could see students around us look at me as if I was crazy.

"Rose you know-"

"No don't feel bad for me. I know I will never have children, but I can dream right? Decides I'll have Lissa's, Mia's and Jill's kids running around in no time. I could care for them as my own. I wouldn't mind." I knew I was trying to convince myself more than them though. In reality I wanted a child to show it that I could be a better mother then my mother was to me.

I wanted a mini-me running around and getting yelled at just like me when I was in school, but I knew it was just a fantasy I could never have…..ever.

I heard running to my left and saw Dimitri run away from me. "DIMITRI!" I yelled after him but he didn't turn back once.

"Rose give him time. He's probably upset that he can't give you something you want no matter how hard he tries." I knew he was right. "Come on." He opened his arms up and I went into them. I enveloped me into a big hug. I felt better in his embrace but I knew I'd feel even better if I was in Dimitri's embrace. I looked at my hand where the ring lay. I touched it with my other hand and thought about us getting married.

Could it actually happen? Could I be that happy?

After a long quiet walk Eddie brought me back to my room. "Just give him time." He said to me before leaving. I opened the door. It was quiet, maybe he was sleeping. I went to go check in the bedroom but he wasn't there. Instead I found a note in his place,

_My Roza, _

_ I am sorry but I cannot stay here knowing that I will only hurt you by not being able to give you the one thing you desire most. I am leaving you so you can find someone else to give you what you want. I know I can never give that to you so I must leave so I will not cause you anymore pain. Please don't look for me. I will not be going to Baia or Siberia so please don't risk yourself and go there. I wish you the best._

_ -Dimitri _

This couldn't be happening. What about the wedding? I thought he loved me. Was I that stupid that maybe I was imaging things? I didn't know. That night I cried myself to sleep knowing that my only reason for living just walked away from me.

**A week later….**

I opened my eyes and found myself being greeted to the white walls of the clinic. I groaned. Why was I here?

"Rose? Are you awake?" I voice asked.

"No I'm dead." I told the voice. I turned my head and looked at Eddie. "Why am I here?"

"You passed out. We found you in your bed clutching the note Belikov left for you. You've been out for a week Rose. We've all been worried sick about you." I smiled.

"Thanks for caring Eddie."

"You're lucky to have him." Dr. O said walking in. "He wouldn't leave until you woke up." Eddie nodded to confirm what she said was true. "I also got the blood tests back Rose. Congratulations you're pregnant."

I swear I almost fainted. "What?" I screeched.

"You're pregnant Rose." I shook my head.

"I've only ever been with a Dhampir that's impossible." I stated. Eddie stood by a far corner not knowing what to do with this intake of information.

"Well it's true so congratz!" she said happily. If only she knew. I thought.

She left me there to wonder when Eddie finally broke the silence. "So it's Belikov's right?"

I nodded. "He's been the only one to, well, you know." He nodded.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked. I pondered that thought for a moment then thought against it.

"He left me. He has no right to know."

"Rose if I may I would like to ask you something." I gave him the go. "Since you're not going to tell Belikov, let me at least take care of you and your child. I'll be like a father to it. I'll love it as my own. Decides Mason would've wanted it this way." He told me.

I nodded, Mason, I thought. Eddie was still in that state. "I'd love that Eddie but are you sure you want to do that?" I asked him.

"Of course."

"Do you know what you just agreed to?" Adrian asked walking into the room.

"I know what I was asking Adrian." He told him politely.

"The Doc. Said you could go Rose." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the way he came.

"This is going to be a long nine months." I commented as we walked out of the clinic. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care. At least I have something to look forward to and still be a guardian at the same time." I smiled at that. Eddie would always be Eddie. No matter what or who life threw at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – 10 months later.

It's been a long ten months but we've all seemed to get through it. Lissa and Christian had two beautiful twins. They name them _Andre Aaron Dragomir and Isabel Rose Dragomir. _They both had blonde hair and pretty green eyes just like Lissa. Christian was upset when he saw that none of his kids had inherited blue eyes or even his dark hair but after a few seconds thought he didn't care. All he cared about was his family.

Lissa was the first to give birth on January 1st.

Next up was Jill. Hers came earlier than expected by at least a week. She had twins just like Lissa. Jill and Mason named their kids _Mason-Christian Szelsky and Alexia Lily Szelsky. _They both had blonde hair but inherited their fathers blue eyes. They couldn't be happier.

Jill gave birth on January 21st.

Next was Mia. She had twins as well. Surprise, surprise. They named them _Adrian John Ivashkov and Danielle Lissa Ivashkov. _I swear when Adrian held onto his children I thought he was going to explode from excitement. Adrian John also known as AJ had green eyes like his father and Danielle had blue eyes like her mother.

Mia gave birth February 1st.

And last but not least was me. I remember holding both my babies, yes you heard right, fate wanted all of us to have twins, and they also wanted one girl and one boy from each of us. It was odd when we first found out.

I handed my baby boy to Eddie so he could hold him. "I want you to name him Eddie." I said. I caught him completely off guard. He shook his head.

"You name them they're your kids." He said looking at my child.

"But you took care of me while I was pregnant, therefore taking care of them." I referred to the kids. "The least I could do is let you name one of them." I didn't wait for him to respond. I looked at my baby girl. I knew she'd have me wrapped around her little figure when she grew up. She was the exact mini-me I had wanted only that she had Dimitri's eyes.

The nurse came by and asked me if I had decided on what to name my children. "She'll be called _Arlet Janine Hathaway._" I said. The nurse nodded and looked at Eddie who still held my son.

"All I know," he started, "Is that the middle and last name will be Ibraham Hathaway. I'm not sure on a name yet." The nurse nodded and jotted it down on a clip board.

"You have made us proud Eddie." My father said looking at his grandson. "Even if you're not the father to my grandkids you will always be that in my eyes because you were there for my daughter when _he _wasn't." my dad said talking about Dimitri, and how he had left me pregnant.

"Don't worry sir I will always be there for Rose no matter what." Both my parents smiled at him.

"Call me Abe." He told Eddie. I gasped. It wasn't everyday my father asked someone other than family to call him by his real name. It shocked all of us

"T-thank you sir" He stuttered.

"So what are you going to name him?" my mom asked. Eddie took one more breath before responding.

"I want to name him _Alec_." He declared. We all nodded.

That day _Alec Ibraham Hathaway and Arlet Janine Hathaway _were born on February 20th.

**6 months later…**

"I wonder when they're going to be able to talk they almost have their main teeth." I complained. I wanted to hear them talk now. I was waiting so desperately. I held Alec in my hands hoping he would say something.

"Don't worry about it. They'll talk when they're ready Rose there's no need to rush these things."

I snorted. "Since when don't I rush things?" Eddie just shook his head. "Do you think I'm going to be a better mother than mine was to me to them?" I asked him. I've been wanting to ask him this for a while. I feel like I should know.

He finished feeding Arlet her formula and set her down in her crib. Alec watched every movement until he saw that his sister was safely put down. I chuckled. "I can tell already that you won't have to do anything to keep boys away from Arlet." I told Eddie.

It was his turn to laugh. "And why would that be?" he asked.

"Alec's going to beat you to it. I can see it already. No one will dare try to start anything with Arlet Hathaway when she has her big brother Alec Hathaway looking over her." We both laughed.

"I guess you're right Rose."

"I'm always right Eddie." I said snorting.

"Ar-let." Both of our eyes popped out. We looked at Alec. "Ar-let….boys." then he shook his finger at us as in saying 'no'. Alec had just said his first words!

Eddies mouth dropped. "He-what-? Is that even possible? How'd he understand? Am I crazy?" I shook my head. I had a big smile on my face.

"So, no boys for Arlet right?" I said encouragingly.

"Right!" he said all but too happy.

"Yup I told you he'd be protective of her. See Eddie I'm always right. HA! Beat that." I placed Alec in his crib next to Arlet. He only seemed to sleep if she was near her and not in another room across the hall.

We left the school as soon as I gave birth. Ever since then we've been living at court in acquainted-joined houses that we bought. It's actually been very peaceful around here.

"Hey Rose." I looked up at Eddie from where I sat on my chair in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I think that once they're old enough that I should go and teach back at the school. You know all those kids together in one school spells major trouble." I couldn't help but laugh. "But I am serious. Well because you're not going to have any children anymore and the other kids will view me as their sort of uncle because technically I am the kids' father as said on the birth certificate." Wow lots of words in one breath.

"I know and I think that would be a great idea."

"Ok then I'll leave whenever they leave to go to school." I nodded. He then left the kitchen, most likely to go to his room.

**10 years later…**

My phone rang as I was getting coffee. I picked it up "Hello?"

"Rose, hey, it's Mia." She said frantically.

"Hey Mia what's up?" I asked.

"Lissa's at a court meeting right now but I don't think she saw him. Oh well I'm telling you now, Rose Dimitri's here at court."

"Ok thanks for the heads up. I'll keep a look out for him." Then I hung up. My phone rang again. It was a text.

_Don't you just love reunions? -R_

I haven't heard from 'R' in two years ago when I gave into Dimitri that one night when I couldn't take it. Eddie helped me of course through my pregnancy but I just couldn't take it how he could control me. So I told him off and now this year I had finally given into Eddie and I am having his child.

And for once I am the only one that is pregnant at one time.

Last year Lissa gave birth to three children, one boy and two girls. They named them, _Christian Eric Dragomir, Vasilissa Rosaline Dragomir, and Jillian Alexia Dragomir. _Once again all her children came out with blonde hair and green eyes.

Mia gave birth to twins. They named them, _Eric William Ivashkov, and Mia Jillian Ivashkov. _They both came with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

Jill had given birth to a daughter three years after her first set of twins. But sadly her daughter had died. The reason was unknown and it tore Jill apart. Apparently, Ariana had been in a car when another car crashed into it. Something was spiked in her drink and it instantly made her die on the spot. Mason did everything in his and his mothers' power to find out how had caused this so they could be convicted of. Though no one was the cause for it. They couldn't find any clues leading to who it might be. So now they have a son born last year named _Eddie Stan Szelsky. _

Jill is still upset over what happened to her daughter, though she is still happy she has a new child. One the both her and Mason are going to protect with their lives.

I on the other hand gave birth to triplet just like Lissa. Only that I had two boys and one girl. They're called _Adrian Eddie Hathaway, Mason Christian Hathaway, and Rose Vasilissa Hathaway. _

Ever since my parents and Eddie found out that this time I'm giving birth to his child, they've been so happy and way too overprotective. "I'm going to the donut shop Eddie I'll be back in thirty minutes ok?" I called. He never let me leave the house unless I told him where I was going.

"Ok" he called from upstairs. He was helping with the others.

As I stepped outside into the spring air, I couldn't help but smile. This was the first time I was going to have a child in another season then winter or summer. I was wearing a white flowing top that didn't make me seem so fat. Honestly I think people just tell you don't look fat when you're pregnant so that you won't hit them. It's crazy what people do so they don't get hit.

"Mommy!" a voice called. A little girl came running to me leaving the grasp Christian as he held her hand and his daughters' hand.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you home?" I asked. It was May, so that must mean they're off on break.

"Memorial day weekend. I convinced headmistress Kirova that it was a major holiday like Christmas and that we had to go celebrate. And guess what!" she said excitedly.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"She agreed and sent everyone home who could go home." I was proud. My daughter was already getting things done.

"Good job." I told her smiling. "So Sparky Where is my son?" I asked he just had my daughter and his twins.

"He came with Abe. You don't know how much your kid scares me Rose. He gave me a lengthy detailed outline of what would happen if I let anything happen to his baby sister why I watched her. Abe almost doubled-offed laughed his pants off when he saw his nine year old grandchild threatening me!" I shighed.

"So I see you still have your weird sense of humor. And getting told off by my nine year old son? Some on I thought you could handle this." I protested.

"I can handle everything but Lissa being pregnant, your father and to add on to the list, your nine year old son." The kids were too busy playing some sort of hand game to even realize what we were talking about. "So I hear he's back." He whispered. I nodded.

"Yea Mia called this morning saying that she saw him."

"Maybe Mason should keep Alec over for the night in case he happens to come by your house. Alec is a dead giveaway that these are his children and not Eddies'. With the rest they look too much like you and your side, but Alec, he's an exact replica of Dimitri probably when he was younger." I nodded yet again. Last time Dimitri came I had to do my best in hiding my kids.

"I just hope I don't see him." The kid's seemed done playing their hand game. "Well I'm headed to the donut shop I'll see you around ok?"

"Yeah just call if you need anything." And with that we left.

"So Arlet, mommy is being nice and is going to let you choose a donut. Which one would you like?" I asked her walking into the shop. She ran over to where the donut display was and choose one.

"I want the chocolate one mommy." She said using her cute voice that always got her what she wanted. She looked just like me. Her eyes changed color and were now my shade of brown instead of his shade of brown.

"Roza? Mommy?" No. was the only thing that went through my head. He couldn't be here. I turned to find him standing in all his glory.

"Mommy I want the chocolate one" Arlet said pulling at my arm. "Mommy!" she said even louder.

"Yes of course." I pulled out a ten dollar bill I had in my purse. "Tell the nice man to give you two chocolate donuts ok?" she nodded as I gave her the money and went off to buy it.

"That's your daughter?" he asked.

"No Dimitri, it's my sister. That's why she called me 'mommy'." I said rolling my eyes. He inspected me and his eyes landed on my stomach.

"So when are you expecting?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and so regret, loss and love. How pathetic.

"In a few days. Eddie's been so happy lately I think he can't wait." I told him. Let's see how he reacts to that.

"What do you mean Eddie?" he asked clearly confused. "Two dhampirs can't have kids." I shook my head.

"Since I'm shadow kissed, I'm an exception to the rule. So I can have kids with whomever I please." He looked shocked.

"So how many kids do you have then?" he asked.

"Five right now but in a few days I'll have six." I said excitedly.

"Mommy the nice man gave me an extra donut. Can I have it?" she asked giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure you can." She then looked up at Dimitri.

"Why is he so tall?" she asked pointing to him. I shrugged. So she did too.

"Why don't we just go home ok?" she smiled.

"Ok." She took one more look at Dimitri before taking my hand and leaving the donut shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is here…**

**I do not own VA**

Chapter 5

"Mommy," Arlet said my name as Eddie and I got dinner ready. She was playing with an electronic toy Abe had gotten for her for her birthday.

"Yes." I said as I starting cutting up carrots.

"Why did that big tall man look like Alec." I froze and so did Eddie. When I came back earlier from the donut shop I hadn't told Eddie I had run into him. I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Yes what man Rose?" he said giving me a deadly glare for not telling him before.

"Is he Alec's daddy? They look a lot alike." At that statement both Eddie and I froze. We had agreed that they would never find out who their real father was only that Eddie was their father. I was the first to recover though.

"No the man is not Alec's dad. He never was and he never will be. Eddie is your daddy as well as Alec's do you understand me Arlet." She nodded her head. She knew I was upset. She put her game down and looked at Eddie.

"Yes I understand, I'm sorry daddy." She said opening her arms so he could hug her. He walked over and hugged her picking her up. They staid like that for a few moments.

"It's ok baby you were just confused by seeing people from not the same family look alike. It happens all the time." He told her reassuringly. Though I think he was also trying to convince himself.

"I love you daddy." She said. Eddie had tears in his eyes now. I knew it was hard taking care of another mans' children and claiming them as your own when at least one of them looked like the real father. Though Eddie went through it well. He treated all the kids like his own. Well all except Alec that is. He didn't feel so comfortable with Alec for the fact that he look exactly like his father. And I mean I couldn't blame him either.

"I love you too Arlet." He whispered into her hair. He smiled. I guess he knew that even if those weren't his children he still loved them and he would have his own on the way.

"Are the others sleeping?" I asked Eddie as he put Arlet back in her chair.

"Yeah they sleep just as much as you do." We all laughed at that.

"Mommy I think you spilled something." Arlet said pointing to something on the floor underneath me. "I think you dropped some water." She said giggling.

"Let's go." Eddie said. "Arlet if you want you can come." She nodded her head and we made our way to the car. "Adrian, hey, do you think you can watch the kids for a while?...yeah…ok thanks." With that we drove off to the clinic.

"Push Rose Push." The nurse said to me. Darn this was the exact nurse I had last time that I hated.

"You try pushing! It's not as easy as you say." I huffed.

"Be happy it's only one this time." The nurse said.

"I'm going to get you for that you-"

I got cut off. "Rose, think of the baby." I kept pushing. Damn this felt like hell. I kept squeezing his hand until I thought it would snap off. Finally I slumped down when I heard the crying of the baby. I couldn't believe it. This was the last child I was ever having. I couldn't endure the pain.

Eddie held her before I did this time. It was the first time we were here with his child. "She's beautiful." I murmured to him. I took a closer look at her. She still looked like me. Just like all my other girls except for her eyes. "She has your eyes Eddie." He nodded.

"Thank you Rose." I just smiled. He seemed so happy.

"Ok let me see her." Arlet and Lissa complained on the side. Eddie walked over to them and showed them our new baby. Their faces were priceless at the sight of Adrianna.

All my kids except Alec had turned out to be vampires. The cause unknown but I think it had something to do with me being shadow kissed. "What are you going to name her?" Lissa asked. I looked at Eddie.

"She is your daughter so you get to name her this time." I told him.

"Adrianna Alexia Castile." My face fell. He wanted her to have his last name. I knew I shouldn't argue because it is his daughter but I kind of wanted her to have my last name.

"Come Arlet I think it's time we get you home." Lissa said noticing the tension rising up. Taking her hand and pulling her away from us. Once they left Eddie looked at me.

"I do want her to have my last name. She is my daughter and I am here to care for her. I want her to have my last name." he demanded. I slightly nodded not liking this at all.

"Ok she can have your last name." I told him sighing.

"Thank you." I looked down. We left the clinic four hours later with Adrianna. We didn't talk the whole way home nor did we talk the next few days that Alec and Arlet were here for Memorial Day.

"Come on." Alec complained. "We have to leave. The plane isn't going to wait for us all day Arlet." My twins were leaving to go back to the academy today and Arlet was being late, as usual. Exact mini-me.

"Hold on sorry if I was packing brother." She said throwing venom at him. "I was helping dad with Adrianna yesterday. You know when you were out doing who knows what who knows where at midnight. I wouldn't be surprised if you were with Lanny." She hissed.

At that moment Ale paled. "Who's Lanny Alec." I demanded. "Alec answer me right now." I said angrier. I hated it when he wouldn't answer to me right away.

"Lanny's his older girlfriend. And they suck face all day all the time. It's sickening." Arlet said disgusted. She rolled her eyes at her brother and started to eat a pear.

"You know just because your tall doesn't mean you can get older girlfriends." Eddie told Alec.

"How old is she?" I asked him. He hesitated.

"Twelve." He mumbled. I knew he was lying. Arlet gave a harsh laugh.

"She's sixteen." She said giving her brother a glare. Both Eddie and I looked at him.

"Please tell me you're not…." He looked down. I lost it. "Next year Alec Ibraham Hathaway you are staying here at court and going to school here, no exceptions." He paled.

"But mom-" he started to protest.

"But mom nothing Alec you are staying here at court next year for school and there is no way you're getting out of it this time." I huffed. "Now get out before I make you stay here for the last month of school here." With that being said he ran out of the house.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Eddie asked her.

"He threatened me that if I did I would regret it." She said shrugging.

"Yeah real overprotective Rose." He said going back to that time when Alec spoke his first words. He sighed. "Come on Arlet I'll drive you to the airstrip." They left in a matter of seconds.

"Little dhampir let us in." came Adrian's voice from my closed front door. I walked over and opened it to reveal Adrian, Jill, Mason, their kid Eddie, and Lissa.

"Come in." they all did. "So why am I so lucky to be gifted by your presences to day." I said sitting on a couch. They all did the same.

"Very funny Rose." Mason said laughing. "We're actually here to see Adrianna." I snorted.

"I see I am no longer important." I told them. "For you guys only visit me for my children and nothing more." I sighed.

I got up and everyone followed me to my daughters' room. They stayed until Eddie came back from dropping Arlet off at the airstrip. "What took so long?" I asked him. "It's been an hour. You should've been home forty minutes ago what happened?"

He sat down and put his head into his hands. "Alec is gone. I can't find him anywhere. I searched all of court and even delayed the plane to see if he'd show up but he never did. Rose I'm sorry but Alec's gone. And he's not even in court." I stepped back from him.

"No he can't be gone." I said "He can't." I repeated.

"But he is."

"What did you tell Arlet?" I asked.

"I told her you changed your mind and are making him stay home for the rest of the year and next year as well. She doesn't suspect a thing." He told me. I didn't say anything else. I walked out of my house and sat on the porch. A beeping noise caught my attention and I took my phone out of my pocket.

_Told you to enjoy it while it lasted. You should learn how to listen. _

-_R_

I growled and texted back.

_Who are you and what do you want._

I waited a few seconds before I got a reply

_My name is Robert. Do you remember me Rose? I sure hope you do. It's been a long ten years hasn't it? Well let me tell you, you took away someone I loved and I fell apart knowing I would never get to see them again. You killed my brother Rose and I will never be happy till I know you have paid for what you have done. _

_-R_

I couldn't take it anymore one more word from him and I think I might have just exploded.

_Where's my son Robert!_

This time it took five minutes for him to reply.

_Wouldn't you like to know? _

_-R_

_P.S.- My time is almost up I'm getting old. Your son is in safe hands though you will never get to see him ever again. You have caused pain Rose and for that you must pay. Goodbye Rose. Oh and enjoy my surprise._

I wasn't done yet

_Robert you tell me where my son is right now do you hear me! _

No reply.

_Answer me and tell me where Alec is! _

Still nothing. Nothing at all. At that moment Eddie ran out of the house. "Rose, strigoi." He handed me a stake and I took it. Not wasting anytime I got to work.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Rose Hathaway, and look at this Carol, Edison Castile. I heard they had a kid together." I jumped at the one that was talking a quickly staked him taking him off guard. Eddie took the other that was named Carol.

"Rose!" he yelled. I had no time to react though. A strigoi came at me from the back and had me at a neck hold. Eddie jumped onto his back but it didn't seem to work. Both trying to plant a stake into his heart we didn't notice another strigoi run past us until we heard Adrianna screaming at the top of her lungs.

Eddie didn't waste time he staked the strigoi holding me down and went for the one that held his daughter. He didn't it with such force and speed the strigoi didn't know where he was at any second. They dropped like flies at his touch.

"No once touches my daughter." He yelled as he rammed his stake into the male strigoi that once held Adrianna. I ran over to where she lay on the ground. I inspected her to make sure she didn't have any scratches or marks. When I saw that she didn't I relaxed.

"I hope there aren't any more around." I told Eddie picking Adrianna up. I looked around just to make sure for myself that it was safe.

"I'll make sure of it Rose. You go inside. I'm going to stay out here and keep watch to make sure there are no more around. I don't want the children to be in danger." He said ushering me into the house and locking the door behind me.

I mentally punched something hard as I place Adrianna back in her crib. "No one will ever touch one of my kids again." I whispered "Ever and I'll make sure of it." I said to no one in particular. I knew I had to keep my loved ones safe.

**Complete and done….. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rose, Rose wake up. You need to get up." I opened my eyes to find my father trying to wake me up. I groaned but complied and sat up on my bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sydney told me everything and I saw everything Rose." My eyes widened.

"Why did she tell you." I cried.

"I made her don't worry about that. But you need to know something important." I nodded. "Robert is dead." I swear my jaw hit the floor. "He died six years ago from the insanity of spirit. There is no way he sent those messages. I even saw to it that he was buried deep enough so even if he was still alive…." He trailed off.

"So who took Alec then dad?" I asked. He sat down next to me and shook his head.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." I got up and went down the stairs to find guardians all over doing research and what not. My mother was among them.

"Mom do you have any leads on what might have happened to him?" I asked her. She shook her head and went back to talking to the guardian next to her. I looked around for anything that might make me think of where Alec might be when I noticed Eddie in the corner of my eye sitting by the wall.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's all my fault." He stated. "If I had just told him to get into the car he would be in the safety of the academy but now…" I squatted down next to him.

"It wasn't your fault Eddie. If anything it was mine for sending him out like that." A tear fell from my eye as I said this. He looked up and with his thumb wiped the tear away. "Don't blame yourself." I whispered to him. "It was never your fault." We hugged and then got up from where we were.

"I," he started. "I just wish I could be of more help than just sulking around. The other guardians told me not to worry about it and to go take care of Adrianna. And I mean as much as I'd love to just do that. I did promise to protect you and you kids."

I heard what he said and sighed. "You did what you could and that's what counts the most Eddie and don't you ever forget that, got it?" he nodded. We spent the rest of the day with Abe's private guardians trying to get any lead they could get. But at last, night time came and one by one the all left.

I sat at the kitchen table playing around with my pasta. All the kids were sleeping by now and Eddie had taken a nap before having to return to the academy tomorrow. He worked really hard I gave him that. He was so dedicated to what he does that sometimes I feel as if he forgets about other things but I don't question it one bit.

"Am I as bad as my mother, to have let my son vanish from thin air?" I asked my pasta. What I was not waiting for was for it to respond back.

"Yes, though I think you're a lot worse." The voice was icy and off edge but with those words something hard hit my head and the darkness took over me all but too quickly.

I woke up to the pitter patter of feet. Maybe Adrian, my son, was up already and demanding chocolate chip pancakes like he did every Wednesday. I sat up and looked around to see if I could spot his little body at the edge of my bed, when I realized I was on a cold hard-ware floor.

I looked around and all I could see was the darkness that surrounded me. I got on my feet and took slow steps to see if I could get a feel for my surroundings. With my heightened senses, I realized I was in a room, trapped with no windows and one locked door.

"Don't try to open the door." I whipped around to find myself face to face with the guy that looked a lot like Dimitri. He looked to be around sixteen years old.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He stoke his hand out. "My name's Paul Belikov." I smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Paul you look so grown up. How old are you now anyways?" I asked. Since my eyes were now adjusted to the darkness I saw confusion in his features.

"I'm twenty right now but I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Rose Hathaway." I stated proudly. He nearly jumped.

Then he hugged me. "Wohw there. You act as if you're meeting Santa clause or the Easter bunny." I told him chuckling. "You got so tall. And if I am correct you must be 6'4 right now right?" he nodded.

"And if my memory serves me right, you look exactly the same as the last time we met." I pondered that statement.

"Paul last time I saw you was twelve years ago. I'm bound to change during that time period so don't lie to me." He sighed.

"Mama always told me to be nice to women and tell them what they want to hear and to never be rude if I want to get the truth across." I laughed at this.

"Well then Sonya taught you well now didn't she?" I glanced at the door. "So why can't I open it?" I asked.

"The last person who did died trying. Her name was Sandra Zeklos. Royal too. Killed her on the spot with a knife to her throat. Last I saw and heard she was dead and her body was shipped to her parents' house." I sad feeling took over me. Poor girl and her poor parents. They must be suffering so much.

"So there's no way to get out of here then?" The lights flipped on. We shielded our eyes at the impact of energy our way.

"Well now that you mention it there is a way to get out." A female strigoi said entering the room. She had raven black hair and ice blue eyes…Tasha.

"What are you doing Tasha?" I asked. She gave me an evil laugh before continuing.

"Taking what is rightfully mine Rose." I snorted.

"You can take Dimitri I don't want him. I haven't wanted him in over ten years so go take him I don't what you do just so long as you leave me alone!" I growled at her.

She shook her head. "It's not only Dimitri I want Rose. It's his kids too. I already have one." She said giving me a knowing smile. I cracked. I lunged for her but was quickly restrained by another two strigoi from behind. "Now Rose lets be critical about this. So what if I have one of your kids? Soon enough I'll have all of them." She sneered.

"You are disgusting." I spat in her face. She shrugged.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it? Oh let me guess nothing." I snorted. "I came in here to give you a free pass out Rose, but if you don't want it-" I cut her off.

"What is it?" I asked. She gleamed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You either stay here until I gather up all your children and set you free." She took a few steps closer to me till she was inches away. She placed one dainty finger on my neck before continuing. "Or you turn strigoi and keep your children safe that way."

I paled. I had to choose between my mortality or my children….. "You have until tomorrow to decide what you want to do with your life and your children's life Rose." She motioned for the other strigoi to let me go. "But until then you may stay here with your son and nephew." With that she left leaving Paul stunned and me on the ground tearing.

"Mom?" I looked up. The door had closed and in front of me stood my son, Alec. I ran to him and hugged him so hard. "Cant….Breath….Hurting…..Let…Go…" I let him go and held him close.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" I said giving him a once over. He shook his head.

"I met my cousin and father today mom." He said pointing at Paul. Paul looked surprised.

"I didn't know you were Dimitri's kid. And you…."he said looking at me. "You had his kids and didn't even tell him?" he asked obviously mad.

"Your uncle left me Paul. LEFT ME, WHILE I WAS PREGNANT. Well before he ever knew anyway. He had no right to know." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"I didn't know." He said sympathetically. I shrugged.

"No one knew. On the bright side I got my kids and that's been my life ever since your uncle left me." Paul nodded.

"So dad left you huh?" Alec asked. I nodded.

"He didn't know about you though. He left when I told him that I guess I was sort of sad that I was never going to have a child." He looked at me weird.

"But you had me, Arlet, Adrian, Mason, Rose, and Adrianna. Or is it that only Arlet and I are Dimitri's?" he asked. In all the years he's lived I never thought it would be this soon in which I'd have to tell him this.

"Only Adrianna," I started "Is Eddie's daughter. The rest of you are Dimitri's."

"That explains her eyes and my look. I'm the only one that looks like him. The others look like you and grandfather and Adrianna has Eddie's eyes." He stated matter of factly.

"Yes you're the only one that looks like your father. The rest have no resemblance in him whatsoever. And I'm fine with that. I just didn't want you to find out about this all too soon that's all it's throwing me off edge. I wanted all of you be protected." I said to him trying to explain.

"From our father? You all wanted us protected from our father?" he asked in disbelief. "Why would you keep us away?"

"He left us Alec!" I screamed. "And then he came back eight years later for one night. And in that one night I got pregnant. And then guess what? He left again without a word until he decided to show up a few days ago." I ended angrily.

Alec paled. "I didn't know mom I'm sorry." I huffed.

"Yeah aren't we all." He came over and hugged me. I of course being a mother wrapped my arms protectively over him.

"Promise me something?" I asked him. He nodded. "If you get out of here and for some reason I don't, take care of your sister for me and the triplets and even Adrianna. Make them still believe that Eddie is their father and don't tell them any different. And to all your power make sure they never find out. Be the best guardian you can be and protect them for me ok?"

He looked up at me staring deep into my eyes before responding. "I will and just so you know, I didn't really meet my father I just saw him."

I smiled at my son. "Even if it pains me to admit it Alec, you sure are a true Belikov unlike your sister who has the Hathaway blood burning inside of her." We both laughed.

"Well this has been interesting." Paul commented off to the side.

"And you." I told him. "I forbid you from ever telling Dimitri about this information. And if you ever do you bet as hell that you restrain him because if Alec sees Dimitri near them at the academy then he will know that you have told him and then he will contact Abe Mazur and drag Dimitri away and keep him locked up so he will never see them." I stated in a deadly tone.

"Do you really hate him that much?" he asked. I looked down.

"After what I've been through for the last ten years you could possibly say that."

"Why hello." Tasha said reappearing in the room. I gave her a confused look. "Your time is up I have decided to limit your time now tell me your decision."

I gave her my best man eater smile before talking. "I'm going to turn strigoi." At that she as well as Paul and Alec paled.

"You what?" Tasha stuttered. I nodded.

"You heard me, afraid?" I mockingly asked. She just stood there frozen. "Good let's keep it that way. So who's going to take us back to court so I can see to it that my son returns safely? And who is going to see to it that Paul here," I said pointing to Paul, "Gets to Russia safely?"

A few or Tasha's minions raised their hands and I just had to laugh at that. "Great let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7….hope you all like it…..i'm thinking of ending this story soon. I don't really see it going anywhere at the moment. I might make a sequel. Though I'm not sure yet. I'll just see how this chapter plays out and take it from there. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own VA though I wish I did…..(wishful thinking) **

Chapter 7-

We drove hours before getting to an airport. It was cold outside in the airstrip but none of the strigoi seemed to mind that I was freezing to near death over here. I hugged Paul and I saw to it that Paul was put into the safety of the airplane before getting into a black van that contained my son, Tasha, and five of her minions. I walked up to the van and opened the door getting inside. "Where are we anyway?" I asked her getting a better sense that she might not tell me and that the car was so much warmer than the air on the other side of the car.

"Up-state New York. It'll take us at least three hours to get to court." I nodded glad that she had told me this information. Then fell asleep.

Opening my eyes I still saw darkness surrounding me. I picked my head up from where it lay on the side door and looked to my left where Alec slept all stretched out. Head on my lap. I touched his hair. It was silky, just like Dimitri's-I shouldn't be thinking about him. He ruined your life and left you. He will never be worthy to see my children. Never. I looked up from my son, "Are we almost there?"

The strigoi diving looked at me through the rear view window, "In ten minutes." His voice was harsh and cracked. He seemed in his mid-thirties, dirty-blonde, sleek. He was a Moroi before he was turned. I gently started shaking Alec awake. He stirred a little before opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Are you coming home with me mom? You know to protect us? Like you said you would?" I shook my head.

"I will come home, I promise you that and I will protect you but I will not be coming with you now maybe in a few ten twenty years I don't know." I said to him truthfully. He looked a little disappointed and looked out the window. "I know you might be upset but I need you to do something for me."

He took his gaze away from the by-passing trees and looked at me. "No, not unless you come home with me when we get to court." I sighed and shook my head.

"You know I can't do that." I told him sternly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I heard in school that you were always one to break the rules and to be reckless, so why does this make it any different?" he asked.

"Being a mother changed me Alec and I have learned that it is better to think things through before committing to them and then getting in trouble." I spoke from the heart. Being a mother had changed me. It made me realize just how important life was to me and that others should be valued not tricked.

"What do you want me to do?" he said. I smiled at him.

"I want you to tell them that I was turned strigoi and not to come looking for me. Tell Lissa especially, I don't want her out in the world looking for me." He thought about it for a few minutes before agreeing to it.

"We're here." The man said. He stopped the car and everyone but Tasha got out. The man put something on Alec's shirt before handing me what seemed to be a computer. "You're not allowed to go with him, but with this," he said pointing to the computer in my hands. "You'll be able to see exactly what is going on while staying here." Blah, blah, blah.

"Do you know Charlie brown?" I asked him he looked confused. "You know the peanuts? That sort of thing?" he nodded his head. "Well do you remember what he hears every time a teacher talks to him?" he growled. I put my hands up as if surrendering. "Hey only stating the obvious buddy no need to fret."

He did pay any more attention to me instead he glance Alec's way and told him to go straight before he reached the court gates. I sat myself on a nicely piece of grass near where the van stood and looked at the computer in front of me.

Alec was running to the gates at full speed. Man, my kid was F-A-S-T, FAST! I guess the awesome genes kicked in for that one. I smiled to myself. As he reached the gates he hollered at the guard in duty. "Let me in! I'm Alec Hathaway! LET ME IN!" he screamed. No more than a few seconds later Eddie came out of the guarding post and opened the gates for him.

"How'd you get away?" he asked as he hugged my son.

"Get everyone together I need to tell al of you once so I don't have to repeat myself." He stated bluntly. Then, after Eddie closed the gates, he left the other guardian in charge and ran to the housing quarters at court and to our house at full speed with Alec. When they got there they nearly blew the door away.

Lissa and Mia were seated on the couch talking about fashion most likely, while, Mason, Adrian, Christian, and Jill were talking about ways to search for Alec and myself. It had occurred to them to not tell anyone that I was missing. That or no one gave a damn whether or not I was ok. Me being me went with the second option.

"Alec?" Adrian was the first get out of the daze. My son got trampled with hugs before letting him go.

"Where's your mom Alec?" Lissa asked him searching behind him as if would sneak up on them and yell 'surprise! It was a just a joke!'

"Sit down." Alec commanded them. They all complied willing to hear what they had to say.

"Where is she?" Jill asked.

"She was taken by a strigoi named Natasha Ozera." At that Christian paled so white I thought he would've died on the spot. "I was taken along with my mom. She gave my mom two options. One was to wait there where they held her captive and then she would take all her children then let her go. Or, she turn strigoi to keep us all safe." Everyone's breathing hitched.

"Which one did she choose?" Eddie said finally coming into the conversation.

"She choose option two of course even with my pleas." They all nodded and began to slowly have tears form in their eyes. I slipped quickly into Lissa's head. She was so sad that she knocked me out of her head.

Refocusing on the screen in front on me I saw Alec tell Eddie he wanted to tell his sister about how their mother will not be returning for some time because she died on a plane crash. Eddie nodded and told him to be ready by nightfall (sunrise- human time). Walking out of the house with tathered clothing still, he left behind a crying house to go meet with his grandfather.

It took him five minutes to walk to Abe's house. He knocked on the door and my mother answered it. At seeing him she enveloped him in her arms and cried. "We thought we'd never see you again Alec, we are so glad you're safe." He pulled away from her and walked right smack into Abe.

Abe's smile widened when he saw his grandchild in front of him. "I need a favor." Alec demanded. Abe nodded.

"What can I do for you Alec, my boy?" they went into the living room and sat down on opposite couches facing each other.

"I need you to make a plane crash happen between here and the academy." Abe looked at him a little shocked by what he had just said.

"Why-"

Alec cut him off, "It's the only gentle way to tell Arlet that mom is for the most part dead." Both my parents stared at him with blank stares. "My mom chose to turn strigoi for us to be safe. I do not plan to tell this to my sister until she is older about what happened so just make the crash happen and we will get through our lives a little bit easier."

The computer closed in my face. "Time's up." Tasha snarled in my face taking the computer away and smashing it on the ground. "Now keep up your end of the deal."

I stood up and punched her in true Rose Hathaway style. "I didn't get my full time to watch what was going on." I growled

"It doesn't matter to me." And with that her fangs connected with my neck. I did my best to get her off of me but her minions held me down. Even though I was most likely stronger than all of them the bite was still fresh and I could feel a trickle coming down from where Tasha had bitten me.

I looked down at my shoulder to see a blood oozing down. My eyes went back up to where I was being attacked by my attackers and I realized I had lost a lot of energy.

They took their chance and Tasha restarted in drinking my blood. I had to say, I never felt so afraid when someone was drinking my blood. With Lissa it was for survival. With Adrian it was for pleasure and to ease my pain. But now? As Tasha is sucking the life out of me I only feel scared. I remind myself of what I live for and what has become of me. For those are all the things I have to hold onto at this moment in time. Probably my last moments in life as a dhampir for a very long time.

'I love my kids. I will do anything for them. I will go to the ends of world if they asked me to. I need to keep them safe. Maybe this was the only way from the beginning. I love Alec. I love Arlet. I love Adrian, I love Mason, I love Rose, I love Adrianna, I love my parents and I love my friends too. I even love Eddie. I love my children and I know I always will. I love my kids. I will do anything for them. I will go to the ends of world if they asked me to. I need to keep them safe. Maybe this was the only way from the beginning. I love Alec. I love Arlet. I love Adrian, I love Mason, I love Rose, I love Adrianna, I love my parents and I love my friends too. I even love Eddie. I love my children and I know I always will. I love my kids. I will do anything for them. I will go to the ends of world if they asked me to. I need to keep them safe. Maybe this was the only way from the beginning. I love Alec. I love Arlet. I love Adrian, I love Mason, I love Rose, I love Adrianna, I love my parents and I love my friends too. I even love Eddie. I love my children and I know I always will.'

With my chanting I fell into unconsciousness knowing I might never see my children again, knowing I would walk among the living dead, knowing I would hate every minute of every day being that creature of the night, but most of all knowing for once I would be able to protect my children at the full extend and keep them safe forever and ever.

**Tell me what you think! **

**Checkmark to chapter 7 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I think I might continue for a little bit. Not much maybe a few more chapters but I know there won't be any more than at least elven or so…..so I hope you like this chapter. Again I do not own VA. Oh! And this chapter is in Dimitri's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

**DPOV **

I looked at my duster that was lying in my bed. I liked the duster so much. It gave me my reason on why I loved my western novels and all that jazz. I wanted to go outside and go to my flight that would take me to Baia, where my family lived, but I couldn't bring myself to wear my duster.

It was the reason my Roza called me comrade. It was one of the reasons I feel in love with her.

Take it like a man and get it over with! I told myself sternly. Damn. You left her just put the duster on and go catch you flight.

With that I walked up to my bed and picked it up. I quickly placed it on me and sighed. I wish I had stayed with Rose. She was my reason for living, my reason for breathing, my reason for anything, and now…..well now she was gone. I had given her away and now she wasn't mine any more. She would never be mine again.

Instead, she was now Eddie's. She was also expecting his sixth child. My hands turned into fists and my knuckles were a ghostly white. I relaxed a little. 'You left her you moron!' a voice told me. 'You have no right to feel jealous about it she's not yours anymore.'

I walked out of my soon not-to-be-my-appartment-anymore-in-court-because-I'm-leaving-to-go-to-my-family. My luggage was already on the airplane. I bumped into Ivan's father a few days ago and he told me that he would pay for my trip. He said it was the least he could do for his son's best friend and guardian.

I of course being a gentleman said that I couldn't accept his offer but he insisted so how could I say no? So now here I am on my way to Baia walking to get to my plane when I get stopped by a scream. Well not exactly a scream but more like a whimper.

It had come from my left by where the forest began on this side of court. I walked over to see what had made that noise. I walked at least three minutes before I came across a brunette tugging at her leg on the ground. I guess she was stuck.

"Do you need help?" I asked her. Her back was to me and I could physically see her stiffen. She turned around and I was met by the brown eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"No I do not." She said. It seemed as if she knew me and was purposely trying to ignore me. I took a better look at her and found that she was a young girl probably ten or so. She was not my Roza, but she resembled her to the point. In fact I could say…wasn't she the girl the called Roza 'mommy?' at the bakery?

Looking again at her face I confirmed it. She was that little girl. I think her name was Aria? I couldn't remember it off the top of my head.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked her again. "It looks as if you're stuck." She sighed.

"Fine come here and help me Cowboy." She stated bluntly gesturing me over. I couldn't help what I said next.

"Did you just call me cowboy?" she nodded her head. I walked closer to where she was and lifted a thorn branch off her leg. She had faint blood stains but I bet it was nothing she couldn't cover up considering she was Roza's daughter.

She stood up and turned. Feeling rejected by her not saying thank you I stepped forward and grabbed her left wrist. "Let me go!" she hissed through her teeth once I had turned her to face me. What I did not expect was her to go right ahead and punch me on the side of my face while I tried to crouch down so I was at her height level.

She took her chance and ran for it. I quickly recovered and ran after her. I had to admit she was a pretty fast little girl. But I caught up with her shortly and picked her up by her waist. She started squirming, punching, hitting, and kicking to see if I would let her go but nothing worked.

"You should stop trying you're not getting away." I told her. "If I let you go will you stay calm?" I asked. She nodded against my hold. Hesitantly I let her go. And to her word she stayed.

"What do you want? I need to get home my dad is probably worried about me." She said kicking a rock with her foot. Her body language told me she wasn't telling the truth.

"Is he really that worried that he wouldn't come and look for you?" I said looking down on her. She was a replica of Rose only a really younger replica of her.

"He's always worried about me but since he has my brothers and sister to worry about as well I have to be a good girl and try not to disturb him much. I told him I was going to go hang out with Danielle Ivashkov but then I thought about it and came here instead." She said as if it were nothing.

"Why would you come here?" I asked her. She was just as complicated as her mother!

"This is where I come when I'm mad with my brother, well that was until her started dating, then it was like he didn't exists anymore. So I came her and…um…..well…..you…..saw….."I nodded. "Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat I have been taught to not talk to strangers Cowboy, so if you'll excuse me." She said turning around. I didn't bother this time in going after her.

"So I'm still a stranger considering that I saved you from that thorn branch?" I said.

"I told you I didn't need help but you insisted. Face it, you brought it on yourself." She called back to me. I smiled at that. She was exactly like her mother.

After a few minutes I walked out of the forest and back to where I was headed before. To the airplane. I got there in record time.

The ride got held up in New York for a few days. We had to refuel in the state before we took off again because from this stop it was a one-way ticket to Baia. During my time there I drank a lot probably for my loss of not having Roza.

On my last day here I bartender lady came up to me. "Do you need anything else?" she asked taking the empty glasses I had in front of me. Yes, I would like My Roza.

"No I'm fine." I got up and walked out of the bar. I felt like I was being watched but I shrugged it off. I didn't care if I died tonight. I knew that I wouldn't ever be able to have her again and if I couldn't then there was no reason for me to live in this world any longer.

I got in a taxi and went to the hotel I was staying in. A few 13 hours later I was driving myself to my house. I stopped at the drive way and hopped out. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door.

I knocked twice before my mother opened the door. She smiled at me and I knew I was home. (**Awwwww isn't that nice? I love it when things end like this….or is it the end? Hehehehe)**

**APOV**

I sat there stunned in disbelief. My grandson had just told me that his mother had turned strigoi and he was totally calm about it! How could he be calm? I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"It's Abe Mazur. I need you to make a plane blow up between court and St. Vladimir's academy by tomorrow, thank you." I then hung up the phone and sat down next to Janine who was in stunned silence.

We sat like that for a while until we both fell asleep in one another's arms crying for the loss of our only child and daughter.

**EPOV**

Adrianna was crying. I had to go feed her now.

I went into her room and fed her in due time. The triplets were all asleep and well. Arlet was at school and Alec was somewhere in court.

My mind blurred. How could I lose Rose? She was my best friends, my sister, and my lover. I couldn't believe she was gone. How could I raise the kids without her? How could I do anything without her? Just then my phone rang.

"Castile." I said speaking hoarsely into the phone.

"Hello Eddie, it's me Alberta." I was confused. Why would she be calling me? Unless it had something to do with something Arlet did….

"What did Arlet do this time?" I asked her but she responded with a sigh.

"I didn't call for anything having to do with Arlet Eddie; I'm actually calling because I heard what happened with Rose. I know you are grieving but have you thought of what you're going to do with the children when you have to come to the academy to work?" she asked.

I pondered that for a moment. She had a point. "Janine told me and I have always viewed Rose as my own so I am willing to let you bring your four children," my four children…I wish…I only had one daughter….. "To the academy to be raised here so you don't have a problem." she said.

"Thank you Alberta. This means a lot to me." I said speaking into the phone.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do." She said. "See you tomorrow then Eddie." And with that she hung up. I got up from where I was sitting and started packing Adrianna's things. We would never live here again. I was going to sell the house and we would live at the academy until Alec and Arlet were old enough.

I packed all day and all night long until it was time to get to the plane. Lissa, Adrian, Mason, Mia, Christian, Jill and Roses parents wished me luck as I boarded the plane. "I can't wait to get back to school….dad." Alec said beside me. I jumped a little I haven't even noticed that he had gotten into the plane, let alone be home at night. Ugh! What kind of parent was I?

And did he hesitate to call me dad? Did he know? Was he that smart? Or did Rose tell him before she turned strigoi in case I would never tell them? I shoved it off to think about it another time and answered Alec's statement.

"Yeah, me neither son, me neither." The plane took off and we were up in the air for thirty minutes before hitting the ground. I picked Adrianna up in my arms and us plus Alec walked out into the academy field. Alberta and some other guardians came to help with the triplets and our luggage.

Before stepping onto school grounds I stopped and turned to Alec. "It's good to be home isn't it Alec?" I asked him. He didn't say or do anything. He abruptly turned seconds later and shouted, "I'll meet you for dinner." Over his shoulder. I sighed and looked at my daughter.

"Will you be like you mother and Arlet when you grow up?" I asked her even thought I knew she wasn't going to answer me. She was even asleep for god sake! "I sure hope you're an amazing fighter even if you are a Moroi." I looked at the plane once more before turning to see Alec's shadow slowly disappearing into a building. I took one step into the school and sighed. "It's nice to be home Adrianna. It's nice to be home."

**Well my readers that is not the end if you were wondering there is still more to come. The next chapter will most likely be in Alec's point of view. I bet you're wondering what he did the day before leaving court to go to the academy and how he magically appeared next to Eddie before liftoff. You know eventually though. So don't you worry about that. ;)**

**Until next time!...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this is the last chapter to 'A new delema'. It was good while it lasted but I think I might want to start something new. Well anyway,…..I don't own VA. And here is that chapter I promised you in Alec's point of view. **

Chapter 9

**APOV**

After leaving my grandfather's house I couldn't bring myself to go home. I was never as close to my mom as Arlet was to her but I couldn't say that I never was with my mom either. I love her just like any child would love their mother.

You could say that I had a sort of unspoken bond with my mom. We would always understand each other whereas, with Arlet, she had to sit down and talk with her to get to know about her problems. Mom enjoyed that though.

I should know. She told me countless amounts of times. She would always say how Arlet reminded her so much of herself when she was her age. She said that she could never blame her daughter because she wanted her to be a free soul.

I sighed recalling the distant memory. I hadn't really left my mother in good terms and now I feel totally horrible. I didn't really do it with my girlfriend as Arlet had implied it but we had been close. And now, well now, I totally regret even getting close.

I most likely pushed my sister away and that was why she had been so distant from me lately. We had always been close and when she stopped talking to me…I felt so powerless and sad.

I took my phone out from my jean pocket as I walked into the guardian offices and I texted my girlfriend.

_We are threw. I'm breaking up with you._

_-A_

It beeped soon enough.

_How could you! Way to be a man and say it though text. I hate you! I hope you die in hell!_

_-L_

I texted back so I would have the last word. Alec Hathaway always had the last word.

_I already went there and came back and let me tell you if you think breaking up with you is hell then you must be crazy._

_-A_

I blocked her number so I would never be able to text her again. I thought against it and then ended up smashing the phone to piece on the ground. It shattered but I didn't care. I left it there and went inside.

I found guard Pavel, my grandfather's head guardian now, and guardian Stone talking over a cup of coffee. "May I talk to you Guardian Stone?" I asked him. He nodded his head and got up from where he was sitting only moments ago. We walked into an empty room and we sat down.

"So what do you need Alec?" he asked. I liked Oliver Stone. He was always that other father figure we had. He and Eddie were close friends. They had gone to school together and had been best friends. When he heard that his friend was having children he went out of his way to be there for him and us. I was grateful for him.

"I need you to come to the academy with me. I need you to act as one of the school guardians but in reality you will be my sister's guardian. I want her safe and protected. And at all costs I want Dimitri Belikov nowhere near her." I looked him in the eye. "Do you think you can do it?" I said to him. He gulped.

"So you know?" he asked.

"Yes and I want to keep it that Eddie is our father and not him. Once my other siblings join the school I want you to look after them too. I don't want them ever, EVER finding out who their real father is." He nodded.

"I-is any one of you Eddie's?" he asked. Obviously he only knew that we were D-his…

"Adrianna." I stated. He smiled.

"Can you do that for me then?" Oliver then looked down.

"I can't just do that favor I need to work Alec, I'm sorry." I had to chuckle at this. He looked at me confused and so I decided to tell him.

"Oliver this is work. I'm making you work for the next nineteen years. Do you think you can handle it?" I asked him laughing at this point now. It felt so wrong though…..to laugh…..after what just happened with my mother….but I couldn't help it. Oh well, I had to be a kid now didn't i?

Oliver being shocked was an understatement. "For the next nineteen years?" I nodded. "Ok I'm in." he said.

"Great we leave for the academy tomorrow." I left him there and went to go pack my things. It was almost two in the morning when I got home. Huh…weird…I left the guardian offices at around ten. Did I really take that long?

I got home and found Dad had packed all of our belongings. Everything seemed to be put away and not here. The living room was empty only the couches and small coffee table were left. The kitchen looked as if it were to be bought on the spot….maybe he wanted to sell the house? Maybe they would move in with Abe while Arlet and I went to school?

I walked up the stairs to my room and heard my dad talking to someone. I quietly put my ear to the door to listen.

"Yes Alberta everything is ready. We will be leaving for the academy tomorrow." Silence. "Yes, I will sell the house….well if we aren't going to stay her for more than two months a year then what I the point of having a house? To just sit there and rot? I don't think so."

So he was selling the house. A thought hit me then. Adrian had wanted to purchase more space for a game room as he called it. This might be what he's looking for…

I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I walked ten steps before knocking on the door. A mad looking Adrian opened it. "Baby dhampir!"? He said astonished considering I was at his front door at two in the morning.

"Ugh! How many times have I told you not to call me that!" I half yelled not wanting to wake Mia up in fear that she would through her rath on me for waking her up.

"Well what do you want?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Do you still want that 'game room'?" I asked. I saw that his interest was caught. "My father is selling our house. We are going to live at the academy now because that is where he works and he will not miss it. Also it seems like a good time since probably next year the triplets can enroll into the school."

"I'll buy it Alec thank you." He said before slamming the door in my face. I grunted. He can be so mean sometimes. Oh well, that's Adrian Ivashkov for you.

A few hours later we boarded the plane. I had bought a new phone and had given Abe my number for when he called confirming that the crash has happened. Dad didn't seem to know I was even near him for when I spoke he totally jumped out of his skin.

While he was sleeping the plane land. I woke him up and he picked up Adrianna. We three got out of the plane and started walking onto school grounds. Before we reached them though Abe texted me saying that the crash was a success.

Dad was talking to me but I didn't pay attention. I turned and called, "I'll meet you for dinner" or something like that while walking away to go find Arlet. Knowing her, she was probably in her room trying to figure out ways to humiliate Stan Alto, her worst enemy.

All I knew was that I had to find her and tell her that mom was no longer with us. It couldn't be that hard could it?

I don't know what her reaction will be. Will she start crying? Screaming? I'm not sure. I walked straight up to her door and knocked. "Coming!" came her voice from the other side of the closed door.

She opened it with a smile on her face that both mom and her called their 'man-eater smile'.

When she saw me her smile turned into a frown. "I need to talk to you." I said trying to remain calm. She nodded and let me in not really wanting to. I sat on her bed and she stood by her door ready to push me out at any chance she got.

"Dad sold the house." I started. She still stared at me with cold eyes. I didn't get to her yet. "We will all live at the academy from now on." Still nothing. Still staring with those eyes. "I broke up with her." She knew what I was talking about.

"About time." She growled.

"Adrian bought our house." Still nothing. "And mom died on a plane crash coming here. Her plane exploded and grandfather and a team are trying to search for her body as we speak." She stamped her foot.

"Stop lying to me Alec!" she screamed. "Why must you make up lies so you can talk to me?" she said.

"It true though." I handed her my phone and she took it. There was new on the phone about a crash and that all the things that I had stated were for the most part true.

Her knees buckled down but I caught her just in time before she hit the ground. "We lost her." She said sobbing into my shirt. I nodded and a tear left my.

"I know Arlet. I know." She kept sobbing until she fell asleep. I picked her up as if she weighed nothing and placed her on her bed. I kissed her forehead. "You'll see that things will get worse before they get better, but in the end I will always protect you guys and always try to the best of my power to make you happy. I swear."

Another tear rolled down my cheek as I left my sister to sleep in her bed, gently closing the door behind.

_Our mother was lost and there was no way in bringing her back. _

**Third person point of view**

Years passed as did the ocean waves. Life kept living. Life kept dying. It was all natural in the world. Rosemarie Hathaway walked the earth just like any other person might think she did. She was different though. She somewhat cared for one person who was still living. Who was still breathing. It was only to one person though. No strigoi could explain what was wrong with her but they knew how to keep their distance if they wanted to live another day or so.

Rose couldn't explain why she felt so connected with this one person, but she did, she did care enough that she would never let anything happen to this person. Even if she was a strigoi. With her red-rimmed eyes and pale white skin.

She knew the only person to ever crash down the person she cared about's life was in progress. She knew when it should happen, around what day it would happen, and how it would all go down. She was ready for the day.

And she waited. Patiently, she did wait. For ten long years until she knew the time was right. Until she knew Dimitri Belikov would ruin the life of the person she cared about. When he would make a new delema in the world of vampires. A new delema she knew only she could prevent by saving the person. And that person was none other than,

_**Adrianna Hathaway. **_

**Finish…..**

**Well that is the end. Well not really since I will be making a sequel. I hope you all like it while it lasted. I will keep you updated in when the sequel will be posted. Until then, Au Revoir! Otherwise known as 'goodbye' in French.**

**-Candy Hathaway **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note!**

**Please read!**

**Hello my readers, as you may know, I did say I will be posting the sequel. I am here to tell you about the sequel and how it will be. It will take place ten years later from where 'A new delema' took place. The story will be more about family bonding moments instead of friend bonding moments. Though there will be those times when friends get together and such. There will be a happy ending for Rose and Dimitri if you are wondering. Eddie will not live in vein of having his heart broken. Arlet will soon find out about her real father, and the royals are falling one by one? What will happen to Adrianna? What will Alec do to keep his family safe? What would he do to keep his secret safe? Well you'll just have to read and find out for yourselves. **

**-Candy Hathaway **


End file.
